Spur of the Moment Decisions
by Horcruxesgotsoul
Summary: Ginny wants Hermione in her family so she offers up her brothers for Hermione to choose from.
1. Decision Made

Decisions

Six young adults sat around the room talking and just happy to be alive. Four of them were siblings and the other two were their best friends. The youngest one was a red headed girl named Ginny. She was the only girl in a family of seven children all of them with fiery red hair. She was a very pretty girl with an outgoing personality and when she gets riled up she has a temper to match her hair. Her brother Ron was a year older than her and, like Ginny, he had a head full of fiery red hair. He was a loyal friend and, like Ginny, he could have a fiery temper. He sometimes got upset and ran his mouth without thinking, and he could hold a grudge, but in the end he always did what was right. The two oldest boys in the room were Fred and George. Well, technically Fred was the oldest, but since they were born only minutes apart they were always considered as one. They were ambitious and knew what they wanted to do with their lives at an early age and set out to make their dream a reality. Which they had succeeded in doing. They were happy and successful business men. They too, had a head full of fiery red hair. They had never showed that they had a temper, but instead they were jokesters. If someone got on their wrong side they would use pranks, usually charms or potions that they invented, to get even. The only other girl in the room was a brown-haired girl named Hermione. She was considered the brightest witch of the age, and it wasn't for nothing that she was called this. She was very smart. She read everything she could and was at the top of her class all through school. All through her school years her hair was bushy, but as she got older the bushiness turned to curls. She blossomed into a very beautiful young woman and everywhere she went people stopped to get a second look at her. She was level headed and thought things through before she acted upon them and she was fiercely loyal to her friends. The last one in the room was a young man named Harry. He had the weight of the wizarding world thrust upon his shoulders when he was a year old. A power hungry dark wizard hunted Harry and anyone who tried to help him, until eventually there was a war in the wizarding world between good and bad. The good side prevailed, but the loss of lives was high. Now that the war was over it was the first time in the young man's life that he would be free to live. He was a handsome young man; he had dark hair, green eyes and glasses. He had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt that the dark wizard had given him when he was a baby.

The house they were in belonged to Harry's Godfather, Sirius. Sirius took Harry in and he was raising him like he was his own child, even though, Harry was considered an adult. The six kids were alone in the house and they were drinking fire whiskey. They were laughing and having a good time when Harry said to the Weasley boys. "I've asked Ginny to marry me and she said yes. We're going to tell Sirius, and your parents tomorrow."

"I knew it was going to happen." Ron said happily. Ron was Harry's best friend and he couldn't think of a better person to marry his little sister.

"Congratulations." George said to them, then he turned to Harry and said "You'd better treat her right, she has six brothers, you know?"

"I know. And I will always treat her right." Harry told the boys.

"It's about time." Fred said to them. "It was a little sickening for a while watching Ginny moon over you."

"I never mooned over anyone." Ginny said trying to sound stern, but she was a little tipsy and it came out slurred. Everyone laughed at her.

"You two are perfect for each other. You'll be so happy together." Hermione told them getting up to hug each of them in turn.

Everyone was steady congratulating them because it was common knowledge that they would end up together. It was at this time when Ginny, who was a little drunk on the fire whisky, turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, we will all be related now except you. I've always thought of you as a sister to me, so why don't you pick one of my brothers to marry and we will all be related? Oh, except Bill. You can't choose him. The rest are all single and you can have your pick."

"I couldn't do that." Hermione protested. "You don't just pick a husband."

"Yes, you can. Any one of them would be lucky to have you."

"Are you sure? You can't just make a spur of the moment decision about something like this." Hermione said to Ginny not even realizing that their conversation was being held in front of the guys. None of the guys said anything the entire time. They just sat and listened.

"Sure, you can. Which one do you want?" Ginny said with a smile. She was envisioning the future with Hermione as her sister.

"Well, if you're sure then I pick George." Hermione told Ginny as she continued, "I will truly be your sister then."

At that time, George said "Yes! I win." While doing a little jig. He then walked over to Hermione and tried to get down on one knee, but fell on top of her.

Everyone was laughing. "Real smooth, bro." Said Fred to George as he righted himself.

He lifted Hermione's hand in his and said, "Hermione would you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

She giggled and said "Are you going to give me a ring? I need a ring. Ginny got a ring, didn't you Gin?"

"No I didn't. Harry where's my ring?"

"I will get it tomorrow. It's in the vault at Gringotts. I want to give you my mother's ring."

"Oh Harry, that's so sweet. What about you George? Hermione wants a ring." Ginny told her older brother.

"I will take her and get one tomorrow, then we can go to the Ministry and get married. How does that sound Hermione?" George said.

"Ok. The rest of you can be our witnesses. Is that ok?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"I would never miss Georgie getting married." Fred exclaimed loudly before falling over and causing everyone to laugh.

The kids sat around planning their futures for the rest of the night and when it was time for bed George said, "Since we are getting married tomorrow we may as well spend tonight together."

"Why can't we wait until tomorrow?"

"Are you scared? You're going to be spending every night for the rest of our lives with me."

"You've got a point." Hermione conceded.

"Freddie, you can take Hermione's bed."

"What? I have to share a room with Ginny?"

"They need privacy, you Git." Ginny told him. "It's only for tonight. Tomorrow everyone will be at their own homes."

When Hermione and George went up to go to bed, George told her. "I wanted you to come up with me so we could talk. I want to make sure you're ok with what we are doing. Marriage is a big step. I want to make sure it isn't the liquor talking. It's not too late for you to change your mind."

"Are you sure it isn't the liquor talking for you?" Hermione asked him.

"Honey, I quit drinking the minute Ginny brought up the subject of you picking one of us. I noticed you did the same thing, so I think our heads are pretty clear now."

"Do you want to back out? Ginny and I didn't give you a choice, did we?"

"Why did you choose me? I would have thought you'd have chosen Ron."

"Well, truthfully, I've fancied you for several years. You've never noticed me. Ron is closer to me than a brother or a best friend. Ron, Harry and I have been through a lot together and they both will always have a piece of my heart, but there isn't anything romantic about it."

"Really, you've fancied me for years? Merlin! Think of all the time I've wasted. I've been watching you for years too. Do you know how often I've thought about walking up to you and kissing you? I've always thought you would cut me down. Or that maybe Ron would hate me for it, so I never did anything about it."

"I wouldn't have, and nothing's stopping you from kissing me now."

He didn't need to be told twice. He took her in his arms and pulled her gently to him. When he touched his lips to hers it was like spontaneous combustion. They both were overwhelmed with emotion. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. The world could have ended right then and neither would have noticed. They spent the better part of the night in each other's arms. In the early morning hours they pulled apart and started talking.

"Everyone will have expected us to have come to our senses and call this off, but I'm looking forward to this. Are you sure, George? I don't want to pressure you."

"Love, I've never been surer of anything in my life. I'm getting everything I've ever dreamed of. Let's go get our rings, and then we'll go get married. Shall we get everyone up?"

"No let's go get the rings then come back for them. I'm so excited."

When George and Hermione returned to Harry's house everyone was up. Sirius was giving them hangover potions and was surprised when George and Hermione came in holding hands and looking happier than he had ever seen them.

"I guess you two weren't with this lot last night?" Sirius said the Hermione and George. "They drank too much fire whiskey and they're paying for it now."

"We were here, but we didn't drink as much as them." Hermione told Sirius.

Then George asked if they were ready to go.

"What? You can't be thinking of going through with it." Ron said to George while looking at Hermione.

"Yes, we are. We stayed up all night talking about it and we are going to do it." George said, and Hermione shook her head in agreement. "Now are you lot coming with us?"

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, we can tell you, but you have to keep it to yourself until we tell everyone ourselves. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I will, unless it is something that could get one of you hurt or in some kind of trouble. Then I will do whatever I have to- to help you."

"Hermione and George looked into each other's eyes and had a silent conversation. Then Hermione said with the biggest smile on her face, "We're going to the Ministry to get married."

"What? How long have you been a couple?"

"About 12 hours." George replied. "But it was the most amazing 12 hours of my life."

"Just because you had a night of good shagging is no reason to get married."

"We didn't shag. We talked."

"What? You're going to get married after just talking? What are you thinking?" Sirius almost shouted. You could the strain it was on him to hold himself back from shouting.

"Sirius may be right." Harry said. "It was just the liquor and the talk. Take some time and think it over. As you said last night, Hermione, this is not something to make a spur of the moment decision on. Any you, especially, never make spur of the moment decisions."

"Harry, I know what I'm doing. This feels right. If you don't want to come be our witness it's ok, but we're going to do it." Hermione told Harry.

"Guys, I'm closer to George than any of you and believe me when I say he always thinks things through and once he makes up his mind that's it. If he says Hermione is who he wants then Hermione is who he wants. Plus I've spent too much time listening to him go on about her, maybe with them married we can move on to better subjects like me, for instance." Fred told everyone. "I'm going to go put on my dress robes and be a best man for my brother."

"I'm going too. I'm getting Hermione for a sister today, and if you think back you'll remember the looks of longing we used to see on her face when George was around. And do you remember during the battle when she couldn't find him how ballistic she went. When we questioned her about it later she said it was her adrenalin and she needed to know where everyone was, but did you see her get that way about anyone else?" Ginny told the group, but mainly Harry and Ron.

"You did that? I didn't know about it." George told her while leaning in for a kiss.

It was decided they would go be witnesses like they planned and Sirius promised not to say anything, but he made them promise to let him know when they were going to tell Molly so he could be there for that.

The six of them went to the Ministry of Magic and asked to see the Minister. When they were called in and told the Minister what they wanted they got the same kind of response from the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, as they got from Sirius. The Minister was a close friend to each of the young adults, but as both George and Hermione were of age he couldn't deny their request and he performed the ceremony for them.

Before they left he called Hermione over to him and told her to take the next two weeks off and get settled into her marriage. She hugged him and thanked him.

While Hermione was talking with Kingsley, George was talking to Fred. "Fred, can you handle the shop for a week without me? We are going to go on our honeymoon."

"Yes, take your time. The full moon is a couple weeks away, so Remus and I have it covered. Where are you going?"

"Don't know. I haven't told Hermione yet. I want to surprise her. Any ideas?"

"How about the little beach house we went to when we went to visit Bill and Fluer? It's far enough away from them that they wouldn't know you were there and it's secluded and private. Plenty of room to get busy." Fred told George with a wink.

"Sometimes, I don't know who's smarter you or me. Thanks, bro."

When Hermione returned to George's side he leaned down and kissed her grabbed her hand and apparated away.


	2. Married Life

Married Life

"George, where are we?" Hermione said when they landed. She looked around and saw that they were on a beach somewhere, and it was an isolated beach. She couldn't see any other people on the beach at all.

"If it's ok with you I thought we could see if we can rent this cabin for our honeymoon?"

"Of course. It's the perfect place to get to know each other." She said taking his hand and walking up to the door to read the notice.

While she was reading the notice, George sent a patronus to someone.

"What did you just send?" She asked him curiously.

"I was asking the owners if the cabin was available for the week and if we could get it." He told her as another patronus was coming towards them.

In a high-pitched voice, they heard, what Hermione assumed to be a very old lady say to them. "Of course, Dear. I'll catch up to you next time I'm in Diagon Alley to get payment. Enjoy yourselves."

"George, I didn't pack a bag or anything."

"We can make a list and we can go buy anything we need. But come over here now because there is something I need to do with you."

He picked her up and carried her into the cabin. She was laughing and said to him, "I thought this was a muggle tradition. I didn't know the magical community followed it too."

"I'm nothing if not thorough." He told her as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. "And I think the muggles have some good ideas. Anytime there is a reason to hold you in my arms I'm going to take it."

That was the most magical week either of them had ever experienced. If either of them had doubts about this marriage, by the end of the week all doubts were gone and they knew they made the right choice. They spent the week getting to know each other and finding out everything they could about the other. They swam and walked on the beach. They talked until they fell asleep. They made love on the beach. Neither of them wanted the week to end, but it did.

On Sunday morning, they apparated to the Burrow. Today they would tell the family about their marriage.

"Arthur, come quick. Look over by the tree. Isn't that George and Hermione? They're snogging." Molly Weasley told her husband. From her kitchen window, she had a view of the yard and that's when she saw her son and Hermione.

"Yes, it looks like George, but it may be Fred. From this distance it's hard to tell. No, it's definitely George."

"How long have they been dating, Dear?"

"I didn't know they were."

"What are you looking at?" Fred asked walking into the kitchen and trying to look out the window over his Mum's head.

"How long have George and Hermione been dating, Fred?" His mother asked him.

"Dating? I don't know anything about them dating."

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked him looking at him skeptically. "You don't know anything about them dating?"

"I swear to Merlin, I don't know anything about them dating." Fred said. "Why are you asking?"

"Because they're out in the yard snogging."

"Really, where?" He said looking over her shoulder at George and Hermione in the yard.

"What're you lot looking at?" Ginny asked coming into the kitchen with Fluer.

"George and Hermione are outside snogging and Mum and Dad want to know how long they've been dating. I told them I don't know anything about them dating. Do either of you?" Fred said with a grin.

"Nope, I didn't know they were dating" Ginny said.

"Me either, but I think she may have liked him for a while. I saw her staring at him at Christmas." Fluer added.

"Who liked who?" Said Bill coming into the kitchen.

"Hermione likes George." Fluer answered her husband.

"George has liked Hermione for ages. Remember when she was talking to Oliver Wood in the joke shop that day how mad he got. Charlie and I had to drag him to the other room just to keep him from hexing Oliver." Bill told the group.

"Well, it looks like they're dating now." Mrs. Weasley told the group. "Let's get away from the window and start getting lunch on the table. Boys can you set up the table in the backyard and me and the girls will bring the food out? Set four extra places. Sirius, Remus and Tonks will be coming. Arthur also said Kingsley was coming too. Ginny got up early this morning and baked a nice cake."

"Yes, I felt like today was a day for a celebration." Ginny said with a smile to Fred who smiled back.

No one said anything about seeing George and Hermoine together until everyone was at the table eating and Mrs. Weasley looked at George and Hermione and said, "We were wondering how long you two have been dating."

Everyone's eyes turned to George and Hermione. "Well, actually Mum we aren't dating." George responded to her while looking at Hermione with a smile.

"George, Honey, we saw you together a little while ago."

"Mum, Dad we have an announcement. Hermione and I are married." George told them with a smile on his face.

Everyone started asking questions at once. They heard things like, how long, when did this happen, what, why didn't you tell anyone, and things like that.

They waited until everyone finished and then George said, "Hold on, we'll tell you everything. We were married last week at the Ministry."

When he said this Arthur turned to Kingsley and said "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kingsley replied, "Arthur, they asked me to keep it confidential. They are of age and seemed to know what they wanted so I performed the ceremony. Look at them Arthur. They aren't children. They want this."

Mrs. Weasley replied. "They are children. They don't know what marriage is about. There must be something we can do to fix this."

"Mum! Mum!" George had to yell to get her attention. "Mum, we know what we're doing. We're married and we're going to stay married. You don't need to do anything to fix this."

Hermione took his hand and said, "We're sorry to shock you like this, but we love each other and we want this. I would never do anything to hurt George and I only want the best for him. If I thought for one second that this was a mistake I would change it, but I know we belong together."

"I feel the same way." George said while looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Oh please. You two aren't thinking. You're probably thinking with your hormones. You don't know the first thing about marriage." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Mum, we want you to be happy for us, but if you feel this way we'll go until you come to terms with this." George said getting up and pulling Hermione with him.

"Hold on, kids." Mr. Weasley said. He spoke with a soft voice, but everything went silent and everyone stopped to look at him.

"Arthur. These kids." Mrs. Weasley started to say but he cut her off.

"Molly, they aren't kids. This is their decision and I for one am going to give them my blessing. What would you have done if our parents told us we shouldn't have gotten married? I know I would have walked out and not gone back. I don't want to not be in our son's life. And weren't we talking just the other day about how nice it would be if Hermione was in the family? This may not be the way we imagined it to happen, but it did happen so let's give them our support."

"You're right Arthur." Molly said turning to look at her son and new daughter in law. "I'm sorry. I'm happy for you. Welcome to the family Hermione." She got up and walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

Everyone started congratulating them when Sirius said "Well, this went easier than I thought."

Bill replied to Sirius, "You knew about this?"

"Yes, I tried to talk them out of it, but I wasn't able to."

"Who else knew about this?" Bill said.

Hermione answered, "Ginny, Harry, Fred, Ron, Sirius and Kingsley. We asked them not to say anything until we had a chance to tell everyone."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione with a tremor in her voice.

"Mum! Of course not! Let us get over on drunken decision at a time. She was a virgin on our wedding night." George said. When he said this Ron got up and left the table.

"George, we don't need the details, man." Fred told him with a grin.

"What? You were drunk when you got married?" Bill said with a laugh.

"No, we were completely sober. We knew what we were doing." Hermione replied.

"How did you plan to get married if you weren't dating?" Fluer asked.

"Maybe this is a story we can share at a later time?" Hermione said with a question in her voice, looking at George.

"I agree, we'll tell you the story of our marriage when we announce the birth of our first child." George told them.

After lunch was over Hermione told George she was going to go find Ron and talk to him. She went into the house and found him sitting at the kitchen table by himself.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He said indicating a chair next to him.

"Ronald, what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

"You know I am, Hermione, but I keep thinking why you chose him and not me. We've been so close and done so much together. I always thought it would stay that way."

"Ron, you and I share something that no one will ever be able to replace. We are closer than brother and sister and closer than best friends even. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. I love you- you know that. But it isn't the same. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you, but I belong with George. You and I couldn't be married. If you think about it, you'll see I'm right."

"I do see it, Hermione. I don't know why I'm upset. I think it's the fact that you chose him over me. You had a choice and you didn't even hesitate. It was like your decision was made before Ginny even suggested it."

"I think in a way it was. I had never voiced my thoughts about George to anyone, but they've always been there. As a mate, partner, lover or whatever else you want to call it he is the one. Please say you're alright with this. I love you, Ron, but not in the same way I love him."

"I'm good with it Hermione. I've got eyes. I can see you two together. I think deep down I've seen it a long time."

"Ok, let's go out and join the party. Everyone will think it's weird if you aren't there eating most of the cake Ginny made. Plus I think Luna would be a tab bit upset if you were off the market." She told him with a smile.

"Why, what did she say?" He asked perking up.

"She didn't say anything, but I've seen the looks between you two. Maybe you need to show some of that Gryffindor courage and ask her out." She suggested to him.

"Hmmm. Maybe I will." He said with a smile as they headed outside.

Married life seemed to agree with Hermione and George. They were so happy together. Hermione moved into the flat with George and they remodeled the upper floor for Fred. This gave the newlyweds plenty of privacy. It became a habit for Hermione to come home on her lunch breaks and spend time with George. One day a few months after they were married she came in bringing take-out with her and Fred told her George was upstairs. They had an accident with an invention they were working on and he had to go get cleaned up.

Hermione ran up to see if he was ok and found him coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him. He assured her he was ok and when he leaned down to kiss her the towel fell off of him. One thing led to another and by the time they came apart it was time for her to go back to work. She went running down with him behind her.

"Um, Hermione, maybe you should button your shirt up right. The buttons are crooked." Remus told her before she walked out the door with Fred howling with laughter.

It wasn't long after that Hermione started getting sick in the mornings. She had a feeling she was pregnant and when she voiced this thought to George he smiled and told her they could go get her checked, so they went that afternoon to St. Mungos and sure enough they were expecting their first child.

"Well George, I hope you're ready to tell the story of how we got married, because we will be announcing the birth of our first child this week."

"I guess I'm ready. Let's go tell your parents tonight."


	3. Family

Families

That Sunday after everyone finished eating George stood up and said "We have an announcement to make." Indicating Hermione and himself.

Everyone looked at him expectantly, so he continued. "We are going to have a baby."

For a few minutes, it was a complete madhouse. Everyone was talking at the same time. Everyone congratulated them and when it was quiet again Bill spoke up. "I think you owe us a story."

George looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Right. Ok, well one night Sirius went out to dinner with Mum and Dad and Remus and Tonks. We all went to Harry's."

"Who's all of you?" Interrupted Bill.

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and me." George answered him. "We were drinking fire whiskey."

"Even Ginny?" Mum interrupted this time.

"Yes, Mum, even Ginny. Anyway Harry told us about him proposing to her and saying now he would be in the family. Then Ginny went on saying she wanted Hermione in the family too, so she told Hermione to choose one of her brothers to marry."

"I did say any of them except Bill, since he was already married." Ginny cut in smiling at Fluer.

"Yes, that right. And Hermione choose me. For the rest of the night everyone else kept on drinking except for us two. We went up to the bedroom."

"George! Enough!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at him.

Fred started laughing. "That what we expected to hear from you all along, Mum. Good to see you didn't disappoint."

"Be quiet, Fred." Bill told him. "We want to hear the rest of the story."

George continued. "We went up to the bedroom to talk. That's all we did. We talked about how crazy it was to do this, but we both admitted how much we both wanted it, so we decided to go through with it. In the morning everyone tried to talk us out of it, but by then we had our minds made up. We asked them to be our witnesses and they agreed. You know the rest."

"That is so romantic." Fluer said. "You knew you belonged together. What made you decide to have a baby now?"

"Wait, I can answer that for them." Fred spoke up. "This baby is the result of a lunchtime quickie."

Everyone started laughing. Hermione's face was as red as George's hair.

"Am I right?" Fred asked.

Hermione and George shared a look and she answered in a small voice, "Yes, you're right."

Everyone was laughing. "You kids leave her alone." Mrs. Weasley said. "It wasn't like all of you were planned either."

Everyone laughed harder.

Bill turned to Fluer and said, "Why don't you ever come to my work for lunch, baby?"

"Maybe I will." She responded to sounds of more laughter.

"Maybe we should all make a conscious effort to try to do something without thinking it over at least once in our lives." Ginny told the group.

"I think Percy should let loose now." Fred said. "At one time our little Hermione was just like Percy. A stickler for rules and all that. Look how far she's come."

"Hey. I've done things without thinking before." Hermione told Fred.

"Like what?" he responded.

"I don't know." She said thinking. "In third year Harry and me went after Ron into the Whomping Willow. We didn't think that through."

"Ok, I take it back. You have done some things without thinking, but I bet old Percy never has."

A few days later Hermione walked into Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes to find Fred and George huddled together. It reminded her of the numerous times when they were up to something at Hogwarts. She looked at Remus and said, "What are they planning?"

He grinned at her and said, "You won't believe it, but I'll leave it to them to tell you, anyway I'm heading out. Dora and I are going to her parents' house. They've had Teddy all weekend and we need to go get him or they'll keep him."

"Have fun. Tell Tonks hi for me and give Teddy a kiss for me."

She walked over to the boys and kissed George on the cheek. "What are you up too?" She said with a grin in her voice.

"We have a great plan, but we'll discuss it after dinner." George told her. "Why don't you relax? Fred has dinner ready and we'll be up in a few minutes."

By the time they finished dinner she was dying to hear what they had planned.

"We've planned Dad's spontaneous decision." Fred started out.

"You can't plan it for someone else." She countered.

"We can, if we know what he wants but won't ever act on." George replied.

"You have to help us with it."

"You have a part in this too."

"What is it?"

By the time, they told her their plan she was just as excited as them. So, she joined in the planning of it. It took a couple of weeks to get everything ready. Next step was to tell the family.

Hermione came in from work and Fred and George were waiting for her.

"Did you see Dad today?"

"Did you tell him your parents are coming over on Sunday?"

"Did he ask any questions?"

They were throwing questions at her so fast that she had to hold her hand up and say, "Stop!"

They both looked at her and she continued. "It's better than we thought." Fred started to say something but she went on in a louder voice. "I saw your Dad and I told him that we invited my parents to dinner with us on Sunday and he asked how they were getting there. When I told him they were driving he asked if they would mind if he apparated to their house and rode back in the car with them. He was so excited. I don't think we'll have to worry about your parents saying no. And to make things better he said he has invite Kingsley over so we'll have a full house. So, this means…"

At this point, Fred cut in. "Kingsley will be there to tell Dad he has approved it for him to take an extended holiday."

"Wicked." George said. "It's all come together nicely.

All too soon it was Sunday morning.

"George, I'm going to go to your Mum's house and help her out with dinner. She's going to have a full house today." Hermione told him as she leaned over to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll get Fred up and we'll be there soon." He said pulling her back to him. "I love you. Miss you already."

"Love you too. Bye."

Dinner was great. The food was delicious and the family had all made it in and after dinner Fred, George and Hermione stood up and said they had an announcement to make.

"I can't be any more babies and Fred is involved so it can't be about George and Hermione." Ron said to the group. "Unless she's going to tell us something weird like she's in love with both of them. They've always shared everything before."

Everyone started laughing.

"Hermione is not something I'd share with anyone. Not even Fred." George said with steel in his voice.

"What is it Dear? Molly said to Hermione.

"Remember when we were talking about just doing something we wanted to do?"

"No making excuses."

"No thinking it over."

"Just do it?"

"Is it weird or is Hermione getting like Fred and George? They always spoke as if they were one now she's doing it too." Charlie said to the group.

"I know." Ginny said. "Weird."

"Anyhow. Back to the subject at hand."

"We decided to make Dad's wish come true."

"So, we have arranged for Dad and Mum to take a holiday to Muggle cities."

"Travel like Muggles."

"No magic at all."

"We can't do that." Dad said with a wishful look on his face.

"Why not?"

"We don't know the first thing about how to act." Mum said.

"That's the beauty of this."

"My parents are going to go with you. They'll show you everything you need to know and they'll get a holiday at the same time."

"We couldn't put them out like that." Molly said.

"It's all right Molly. We're looking forward to this. Usually when we go on holiday there are things that are for men and things that are for women. We either have to go by ourselves or drag each other to something we aren't interested in. This was there will be two women and two men."

"I can't take time of work." Arthur said.

"Oh, yes you can, Arthur. It's already arranged. You deserve time off." Kingsley said to Arthur.

"But don't we have to do things to get ready? We would need to go to the Muggle Liaison Office and fill out forms."

"Already done, Dad."

"Everything is arranged."

"Tuesday morning you will be boarding a plane with my parents."

Ginny cut in at this and said, "So, this is why you asked if I would be willing to go shopping with you and Mum on Monday?"

"Yes, we need to go buy their Muggle clothes and luggage." Hermione said. "Mum do you want to go with us?"

"I'd love to." Jean responded.

"Hermione and I will be staying at her parents' house while you are traveling so you can call in and give us updates and we'll know everything is alright with you."

"We have to use a fellyphone?" Arthur said excitedly.

"Yes. Among other things."

"Why can't I say at the Grangers place too?" Fred asked.

"You can. We didn't know you wanted to." Hermione told him.

It was very late when everyone went home that night. Hermione's parents stayed at the Burrow for the night.

Everything went as planned and when they arrived home they had so many stories to tell. Mr. Weasley told Fred, George, and Hermione they made his greatest wish come true. It was a very touching speech.

"You know, they might be on to something." Percy told the family. "Maybe it's time we all did something we've always wanted to do."

"Percy, are you alright?" Fred asked.

"Of course. I just see how happy George and Dad are, and look at Mum. She looks happy too. I think I am going to check if Sirius will teach me to ride his motor bike. I've always wanted to do that."

Hermione looked around at the family she joined into and smiled. She could see she was going to have a full and loving life. She leaned over and kissed George and said, "I love you!"


End file.
